


The International Music Incident

by MidoriOokami



Series: The Great MP3 Mix-Up [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, Music, Music Challenge, One Shot, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOokami/pseuds/MidoriOokami
Summary: Steve thought he had this 21st century business under control. The music seemed to get the better of him.





	The International Music Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first post to AO3 so I'm hoping it goes well. I'm hopefully going to be turning this into a series of drabbles with my MP3 player on shuffle giving me the songs I write about. I'm using this more as a writing exercise to get myself back into writing, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

Justin Timberlake – Sexy Back

Steve Rogers had thought that he had gotten used to most everything in the 21st century. 

Of course some things were decidedly better than others, like for example, a black president, or that he could eat eggs and bacon for breakfast, East Indian food for lunch, and finish off the day with a supper that came from Asia and that wasn’t including the ice cream from Italy or the fancy bread and cheeses from France the he could eat for snacks in between meals. He could remember being hungry as a child and as a young man, but now it seemed that there was more food than he could shake a stick at and more food choices than he could conceivably eat in his lifetime. 

Clothes had also changed. The starched clothes of the 40s were gone for the most part. People could wear clothes that flowed like water, bright eye catching colours, and big bold patterns. Clothes that caught the eye and demanded attention. The artist in him appreciated the variety, but the part of him that remembered what for him had been 4 years ago, sometimes balked at the amount of skin that people were willing and wanting to display. He supposed that it made sense in the summer, when the air got hot and sticky, but confused him in the winter when he saw young girls outside shivering as they waited for rides or to get into buildings. 

But perhaps, the biggest change was the music that people created and listened to. It was everywhere, in stores, restaurants, and blasting from cars as they whipped down the roads. People listened to it as they worked and as they relaxed, cheerful ditties constantly warbled from the television, and people sang on the streets. Music had been there in the 40s as well, don’t get him wrong, but he didn’t think it was this intense, this loud and bombarding. He constantly found himself with earworms (and wasn’t that an interesting word and much less alarming that what he originally thought earworms were). 

Sometimes it was Tony’s music that stuck in his head, loud and pounding, making him want to exercise till he couldn’t move. Sometimes it was Natasha’s soft classical music, which sometimes drifted out from behind closed doors. Sometimes it was the pop numbers that Clint listened and danced to. Sometimes it was the relaxing string and instrumental music Bruce listened to. Sometimes the earworms came from restaurants or cafes or add jingles that he heard on the radio wave. Half the time he didn’t even notice when he was half singing the songs stuck in his head under his breath as he ran or shopped.

Which is how it happened. 

He thinks that maybe he might have heard the song flowing out of a clothing store as he when to get his morning coffee. Maybe it had been playing in the café itself. But either way it had made the news. 

Apparently, while music was varied and lyrics could range from anything and clothes could be almost optional, when a national icon sings about ‘bringing sexy back’ and a passerby catches it all on their cell phone camera as he does his morning stretches after his run, it is not only news worthy, but international news worthy. 

Tony and Natasha were going to have a field day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case there are people wondering, 'earworm' is an actual word. It originates from Germany. If you have a song that's stuck in your head and just won't leave, it is said that you have an earworm! :)


End file.
